When everything goes wrong
by mrsmattperry
Summary: Life is perfect for the friends. Chandler and Monica have their 2 children. Ross and Rachel are engaged and expecting their second child. Phoebe and Mike are expecting their first child, and Joey is...well, Joey! Will their lives stay perfect?
1. The good life

_**I've got three other stories that I'm in the middle of writing, but this one just randomly came to me while I was doing something else lol! Please read it and let me know what you think!**_

Chapter one: The Good Life

Chandler stood staring at his wife as she lay sleeping, her chest gently rising and falling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It didn't seem that long ago that he was terrified of commitment, not letting anyone get too close and now look where he was. He had never been so happy.

Chandler had been with Monica for 7 years now, married for 4. They had just celebrated the fact that they had been living in their new house for one year, as well as the first birthday of their twins, Jack and Erica. Their best friends, Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Rachel and Ross had all been there to celebrate with them. Over the last year, they hadn't seen each other much. Phoebe was now pregnant with her and Mike's first child, which was due any day now. Ross and Rachel were engaged and expecting their second child. Joey had moved to Los Angeles, but he and Chandler were still as close as ever, always talking on the phone. So much had happened over the last year, but Chandler new that this was where he wanted to be. With Monica. His Monica. He never wanted to be apart from her. He loved her so much. He loved his children so much. His life was perfect and nothing could spoil it.

Chandler smiled to himself as he got into bed, whispering to Monica how much he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sweetie," said Monica as Chandler walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Hey," Chandler replied, smiling.

"Daaaaa Daaaaaa!" cried one year old Erica, clapping her hands and smiling. "Hey honey," said Chandler, giving his daughter a wet kiss. "Where's Jack?"

"He was up most of the night, so now he's asleep," said Monica, rolling her eyes. "He likes to be annoying, just like his dad!"

Chandler laughed, then scooped Erica into his arms and sat down at the table. He sighed contentedly as Monica put his breakfast in front of him and picked up Erica, putting her in her high chair.

"Oh, Sweetie, before I forget, Ross and Rachel have a doctor's appointment today, so I said we'd watch Emma, is that ok?"

"Sure," Chandler replied. "She loves spending time with her cousins, not to mention her favourite uncle!"

Monica rolled her eyes, "just because she's the only person who actually finds you funny! But don't forget, she's only two…she probably thinks spoons are funny!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Chandler replied, turning his attention back to his breakfast. He wished he didn't have to go to work today. He would love to have the day off and spend it with his beautiful wife, his gorgeous kids and his lovely little niece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Chandler was due home from work any minute now. The twins and their cousin, Emma, were playing in the living room. Emma's third birthday was two weeks away and Monica was deep in thought about when Rachel was pregnant with her and how they had to work out who the father was because Rachel wouldn't tell them. Back then, Rachel and Ross had been just friends. Emma was the result of a one night stand and a very old condom! And now look…Ross and Rachel were going to wait until the birth of their second baby and then get married. Monica couldn't believe it. Her brother was getting married to her best friend, and she was married to her brother's best friend. It was ironic!

Just then, the phone rang. "Emma, sweetie, can you answer the phone for me while I wash my hands?" Monica called.

Emma ran to the phone and answered it.

"It's Uncle Mike," she called out. Monica went to the phone. "Hey Mike, how's it going?" she asked.

"Phoebe's having the baby!" he exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I'm at the hospital now!"

"Ok, calm down!" Monica laughed. She thought it was sweet that Mike was so excited. The pair of them had had their differences in the past. When Mike and Phoebe had broken up for a while, Monica had tried to keep them from seeing each other. Then they got back together and got engaged and Monica had practically taken over their wedding. But now, 2 years after first meeting Mike, he was one of the gang, one of their best friends and their baby was on its way. Even though this baby wasn't a blood relative of Monica's, like Emma and Ross's son Ben from his first marriage to Carol, were, she knew that it would still be a niece or nephew to her. "Tell Pheebs that we're all thinking of her. I would come to the hospital, but I can't because Chandler's not home yet and we're looking after Emma. Call us when she's had the baby!" said Monica, almost as excited as Mike was.

"Sure thing!" said Mike, grinning from ear to ear as he hung up the phone.

Just then, Joey walked through the door. He had decided to stay in New York for a few days to visit a few friends and Monica and Chandler had told him that he could stay with them since they had kept a room for him there.

"Phoebe's having her baby!" Monica exclaimed excitedly.

"What?! That's great" said Joey grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later, Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross and Joey all sat in the living room in silence. Monica stared at the phone willing it to ring. The twins and Emma had fallen asleep. Rachel rubbed her belly. Nine year old Ben sat on the floor watching the telly. Ross had promised him that he could go to the hospital with them and see his little brother or sister since he missed it all when Emma was born.

Just then the phone rang, making them all jump at once. The noise awakened Jack, who started crying which caused Emma to wake up and start shouting for her daddy, and then Erica woke up and started crying too. Chandler and Ross got up to see to their children while Monica answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes…Hi Mike, I'm so glad you called… Really? That's great news, we are all so pleased for you! Yes…give our love to Phoebe and tell her we'll be there to see her in the morning…ok, take care of yourself, and phoebe and your little one! Bye, see you tomorrow."

And with that, Monica hung up the phone.

**TBC**


	2. There may be trouble ahead

Here's the second chapter

_**Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews**_

Chapter two: There may be trouble ahead

Monica turned round to face Rachel and Joey who were staring at her expectantly. "It's a girl!" shrieked Monica grinning from ear to ear. "That's brilliant news!" shouted Rachel, hugging Joey who tried to wipe a tear away from his eye without being seen. But Monica and Rachel didn't care that he was crying, they were so pleased for Phoebe. Before she'd met Mike, she hadn't been in a real relationship. She'd had boyfriends, but none of them had lasted longer than a month. She had come close to moving in with a guy named Gary once, but then he'd shot a bird and that was the end of them.

"What's going on?" asked Ross, running in carrying his squirming daughter in his arms. Chandler followed, holding a baby in each arm.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Monica, Rachel and Joey all screamed in unison. Monica took Erica off her husband and spun her round in air while she shrieked with delight. "That's brilliant," grinned Chandler, hugging his son.

"What's going on?" asked Emma, confused as her mum picked her up and danced around the living room with her. None of them could quite believe what was happening. Ben just stood staring at the adults. He never quite understood what the big deal with babies was. Sure, he loved his little sister (well, she could be annoying sometimes, but he still loved her), and he couldn't wait for Rachel's next baby to come along, but why were they all acting like this? He just didn't get it.

"Mike said we could go to the hospital tomorrow," said Monica once they had all calmed down.

They arranged to meet the next morning and go there together. Ross and Rachel then left and took Emma and Ben home. Joey said good night to his friends before returning to his bedroom to try and get some sleep. Monica and Chandler were left to get the twins back to sleep, which proved rather difficult as they were excited by the events of the evening. Eventually, all was quiet in the Bing house. As Chandler was drifting off to sleep, he began thinking of how a couple of years ago he used to see his friends every day, and now they hardly ever saw each other. He promised himself that he would change that and that he would make a bigger effort in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler and Joey arrived at the hospital the next morning. Ross and Monica's parents had agreed to look after the twins and Emma and Ben as it wasn't often that they got to look after all four of them at the same time. Once they knew where Phoebe was, they went to her room and saw Mike sitting outside.

"Hey Mike," said Monica, smiling. "How come you're out here?"

"Chandler rang me to say you were on your way and I was waiting for you," Mike replied yawning. "I can't believe I'm a dad!"

"Neither can I!" said Chandler shaking his hand. "Congratulations!"

The others in turn all shook Mike's hand. "Do you want to see the baby?" Mike asked. Everyone nodded and Mike led them into the room where Phoebe was. The baby girl lay in a crib next to Phoebe's bed.

"She's gorgeous," said Rachel rubbing her stomach. Ross saw her do this, and gripped her hand.

"Hi guys," said Phoebe, smiling up at them.

"How you feeling?" asked Monica. "Tired," Phoebe replied, "but it was so worth it. I can't believe how much I love her."

"When are you allowed home?" asked Joey. "They're gonna do some tests on her today, just to make sure she's healthy and everything, but then if she's fine, we can come home so probably this afternoon." Mike sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm round her. "Do you guys wanna hold her?" Phoebe asked.

"We'd love to," said Ross. Phoebe picked her up and handed her to Monica who stared at her lovingly. "I would love another baby," she said wistfully. The truth was that Monica and Chandler weren't able to have children. They had adopted Jack and Erica, but Monica wished that one day she would defy the doctors and have her own baby. Of course, she loved Jack and Erica, but she had to face the fact that one day, she'd be sitting them down and telling them that she wasn't their biological mother. The thought scared her more than anything else in the world, but she and Chandler had both agreed that when the time was right, they would tell them the truth. They deserved to know where they came from. But no matter what happened, Monica and Chandler knew that they would always love their babies.

She handed the baby to Rachel, who stood eagerly behind her. "So, have you got a name picked out yet?" Monica asked. Phoebe and Mike looked at each other. "Yes," said Phoebe. "Sophie…Sophie Louisa Hannigan."

"That's a beautiful name honey," said Monica and the others nodded in agreement.

"It's the name I've always wanted for my daughter," smiled Phoebe. "I'd begun to think I'd never get the chance, but here I am…a daughter…I finally get to name her Sophie!" And with that, Phoebe burst into tears. Mike hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

Soon, baby Sophie had been passed round everyone and handed back to her mother. They decided to leave and let Phoebe have some much needed rest. Mike promised to call Monica later and let her know that everything was ok and that Phoebe was allowed home.

Monica, Chandler, Rachel and Ross went to pick up their children. Ross had to drop Ben off at his mum's house. Joey went back to Monica and Chandler's to have his afternoon nap. After all, he had been up fairly early to see the baby and now he was yawning.

Monica and Chandler picked up the twins and returned home. "We'd better give these little ones their lunch," said Chandler as he fondly tickled Erica's belly. She squealed gleefully shouting, "Daaaaa Daaaa!" "She's a right little daddy's girl that one!" laughed Monica. She wouldn't change her family for anything in the world. Sure, she did want another child one day, but for now, she was happy to be Chandler's wife, and Jack and Erica's mum. As she opened the fridge to get the twins' lunch out, she groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Chandler as he put Erica in the playpen with her brother. "With everything that's been going on lately, we forgot to buy their lunch!" "Don't worry," said Chandler, "I'll run out and buy it, won't be long." He kissed her, then Erica and Jack, and ran out the door, grabbing the car keys as he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica sat down in front of the telly exhausted. The twins had fallen asleep and Chandler still wasn't home. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a while. Just then, the phone rang. Monica groaned, then answered it quickly not wanting the twins to get up. Erica stirred, but remained asleep, much to Monica's relief.

"Hello? Hi Mike…really, that's great! Tell Pheebs we'll be over to see her and Sophie tomorrow sometime! Yeah…No worries, I'll ring Ross and Rachel and let them know. Thanks for phoning, bye."

She hung up the phone, then picked it up again and dialled her brother's number.

"Hi Rach, it's me. Mike called, everything's fine with Sophie and she and Phoebe are both home now. Me and Chandler are going to see them tomorrow if you and Ross wanna come. I was thinking we could take the kids because they haven't see her yet! Ok, I'll phone you later when I've spoken to Chandler and let you know the time and everything! Ok, bye"

Monica looked at her watch. "I wonder where your daddy is?" she said to the sleeping babies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chandler was walking out of the local grocery store carrying his children's lunches. He was preoccupied. Phoebe and Mike's baby was gorgeous. He wanted another baby too, just like his wife. A year ago, two had been enough but nothing could compare with holding your child in your arms for the first time. As he walked out the shop, he bumped into someone who was walking in.

"Oops, sorry," said Chandler, not really looking at who he had bumped into.

"Chandler?" came the reply. Chandler recognised the voice. He hadn't heard it in 7 years, but he would never forget it.

"Kathy?" said Chandler turning to look at the pretty woman who stood in front of him. "You look great! How you doing?"

"Thanks, you look great too," said Kathy, smiling at her old flame. "Well, I'm not really doing too good. Nick and I got married…but we've just got divorced," she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Chandler genuinely. He was hurt when Kathy dumped him for Nick, but he knew that it had been his fault and now he was so happy with his wife and children, that he was sorry for Kathy.

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, our six year old son, Robbie, has decided that he wants to live with daddy," she sighed again.

"Do you wanna go out for a coffee?" Chandler asked. He didn't know why he said it, but Kathy looked so miserable that he felt like she could use a friend. "Sure," she said. "That would be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chandler ran into the house. "Hey sweetie," said Monica kissing him. "Hey," Chandler replied. "Here's the food, I'm just popping out again. I ran into an old friend and they're a bit depressed so we're going out for coffee." "Ok, no worries," smiled Monica kissing him again. "Have a good time."

Chandler smiled at his wife before heading out the door. He had decided not to tell her who he was going out with. Monica had no reason to be jealous. He loved her and only her, but he had been in love with Kathy seven years ago and he didn't want to cause a row over nothing.

He met Kathy at the local coffee shop. Chandler ordered their drinks and they sat down to talk. This coffee shop was nothing like Central Perk, but it was close enough. Chandler told her that he was married to Monica and that they had twins and then he listened at how Kathy and Nick had been arguing for about five years, and how she had been pregnant with their second baby four years ago but had lost it. Nick had coped with their loss by turning to alcohol for comfort. It had turned him into an aggressive monster. He had begun beating Kathy, and then begging her for forgiveness afterwards and showering her with gifts. Eventually, Kathy couldn't take it anymore and she had left him. Chandler listened with sympathy. He couldn't believe that she had been through all this. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt her like this. Then Kathy told her how Nick had turned their son against her and how Robbie was refusing to see or talk to her.

"I'm worried that he'll hurt Robbie," said Kathy tearfully.

Chandler clasped her hand tightly, the sorrow he felt for her evident in his deep, blue eyes. Their eyes met, and Kathy leaned in. For a split second, Chandler closed his eyes and leaned in too. But the thought of Monica at home, feeding and looking after their two children made him react. He jumped up quickly excusing himself and headed for the bathroom. 'It's only because she's so sad and vulnerable,' Chandler thought to himself. 'That's why she almost kissed me.' Chandler calmed himself down, then walked back to where Kathy was sitting, staring down at her hands. She looked up at him and smiled as he approached the table. "You ready to go?" he asked. Kathy nodded. "I'll walk you home," said Chandler. He was freaked out about what had happened, but he wanted to do the decent thing and make sure that Kathy was alright. He had been in love with her once after all.

They reached Kathy's apartment. "Thanks Chandler…for everything," she said. "And I'm…I'm so sorry about what happened in this past…between us. I really think we could have been something special…" And before Chandler could do or say anything she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his.

**TBC**


	3. Good news and bad news

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit stressed! I'm going to try and update more regularly in the future! Here's chapter 3!**_

Chapter 3: Good News and Bad News

Chandler looked at his watch. It was 3 'O' clock in the morning. Monica would be wondering where he was. He looked at the sleeping person next to him. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was married to the most amazing, gorgeous woman in the world. He had two adorable children who he loved more than anything and yet, he had given into temptation and slept with his ex-girlfriend. How could he have let this happen? He was in love with Monica…wasn't he?! Is this how you treated someone who you care so much about? Chandler quickly gathered his clothes together, got dressed, and slipped out the front door without so much as looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica was lying awake in bed. She couldn't sleep. She had no idea where her husband was. He could be hurt, or worse. She tried to stay positive, but he had been gone for hours. Joey had said that he would stay awake with her and wait for his best friend to come home, but sleep had taken over.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Chandler walked in. Monica sat up, and Chandler looked surprised to see that she was still awake.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked.

"Waiting for you," Monica replied. "Where have you been?"

Chandler paused, not quite sure what to tell her. He looked at his wife. Even though her hair was a mess and she was in her pyjamas, she still looked beautiful. He loved her so much. What had happened with Kathy had been a mistake, he was sure about that.

"My friend was very depressed. Her and her husband lost a baby 4 years ago and he started to beat her up. They've just got divorced, but their son won't have anything to do with his mum. It's so sad. It really makes me appreciate what I've got."

Chandler meant what he said. Why would he jeopardise his relationship with Monica? Why would he want to ruin everything he had?

"Ok," said Monica. Chandler was relieved that she didn't ask more questions. "I just wish you'd have called, that's all. I was really worried about you!"

"Sorry sweetie," said Chandler apologetically as he walked over to the bed and kissed her gently on the lips. As he pulled away, Monica grabbed him around the neck and held him close.

As she let go, she stared into his deep, blue eyes.

"We haven't had a chance to…you know…_do_ anything in a while…having twins is hard work!" Grinned Monica seductively.

She pressed her lips firmly against his again. All the guilt that Chandler felt was quickly forgotten. All that mattered was him and Monica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The friends stood outside Phoebe and Mike's house the next day, their arms laden with gifts for baby Sophie. Ben was playing on his psp, not paying attention to anything that was going on around him.

"I wanna go, I wanna go!" Emma shouted, grabbing hold of her brother's arm.

"No, you're too little, you'll break it!" Ben replied, pushing his little sister off him. Emma lost her balance, and fell. She burst into tears.

"Ben, don't push your little sister!" Said Ross, quickly picking Emma up.

"I didn't mean to!" Ben replied defensively. "She's probably just pretending anyway," he muttered under his breath. He seriously hoped that Rachel had a boy…he really wanted a baby brother.

Just then, Mike answered the door.

"Hey guys, come on in!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. It was clear from the look on his face that Mike was very happy with his little daughter.

The adults quickly ushered the children in. Chandler and Monica set the twins on the floor and they got up and began toddling around.

"It's so cute how they walk!" Rachel gushed. "I remember when Emma started walking…"

"Yeah," smiled Chandler. "They've only been walking a few weeks so we've had a few…accidents!"

Monica grimaced. "I don't know why they have to start walking." She said. "Life was much safer when they were crawling!"

Phoebe walked into the room carrying Sophie, who was asleep in her mother's arms.

"She's a little knockout, Pheebs," said Ross, stroking the baby's hair softly.

"I know," said Phoebe, smiling at her friends. "I've waited so long for this day to come, but the wait was so worth it!"

Rachel stroked her bump and smiled at Ross. Life was perfect. She had a step-son, who she loved, a gorgeous little girl and one more on the way. And, to top it all off, she was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world.

They all sat down and began talking about old times. It was so good to be able to catch up with everyone. Jack climbed up on Joey's knee. Joey may not have been related to the twins by blood, but he might as well have been.

Erica had fallen asleep on her daddy's lap.

Ross laughed at the sight of his best friend and his daughter.

"What's so funny?" Chandler asked.

"Well, if you'd told me 7 years ago that you would be married to my sister and that you had one-year-old twins and one of them would actually be curled up on your lap fast asleep, I would never have believed you!"

The others all laughed. Chandler grinned. "I don't know why I was so scared. My family mean everything to me." Monica reached over and held his hand. Chandler briefly thought back to the night before. He wondered about whether or not he should tell his wife about what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved her and his kids more than anything in the world. His parents got divorced when he was 9 and it had torn his whole life apart. If he and Monica separated because of it, he couldn't do that to his kids. He loved them too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks later_

Life had returned to normal for Chandler. He had forgotten all about Kathy and hadn't seen her again since 'that night'.

It was Emma's third birthday party. Ben was being attacked by his sister and her friends. A 3-year-old's birthday party was not his idea of fun! Erica and Jack sat clapping their hands happily.

Monica walked out of the bedroom and saw her husband watching their children carefully. She walked over to him, grinning.

"Hey sexy, what you smiling at?" Chandler asked, smiling at his wife.

"I need to talk to you," Monica replied.

"Sure thing," Chandler replied. "Hey Ross, can you keep an eye on the twins for us?"

"Sure," Ross replied.

Chandler followed Monica into her brother's bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I…I took a pregnancy test…Just now," Monica began.

"And…?" Chandler asked.

"It's positive!" Monica screamed, throwing her arms around her husband. Chandler couldn't believe his ears. After all the agony they had been threw in the past, being told that they would never be able to have children and then adopting Jack and Erica, which was the best thing they had ever done. Now Monica was pregnant!

"That's fantastic!" Chandler cried!

"What's going on?" Shouted Rachel, throwing the door open and running in. "I heard shouting!"

Chandler and Monica exchanged glances with each other.

"We're having a baby!" They shouted together.

"WHAT?!" Said Rachel, not believing what they had said.

"I did a pregnancy test, it's positive!" said Monica.

"That's so great!" said Rachel, hugging her best friend.

They left the bedroom and told the rest of their friends the good news. None of them could believe it. Finally, Jack and Erica would have a baby brother or sister.

That evening, Chandler and Monica walked through their front door with their children in their arms. They were awake, but only just. They were exhausted after their cousin's birthday party.

They put them to bed before collapsing onto the sofa together.

"I can't believe you're pregnant after all this time," Chandler smiled. Monica had always dreamt of carrying her own child and she had begun to think that she never would.

"I know," she smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Chandler and Monica groaned. "I'll get it!" sighed Chandler wearily. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Chandler," said Kathy.

**TBC**


End file.
